Retour aux sources
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Après leur combat contre les Chimera Ants qui avaient envahi Meteor City, les membres de la Brigade Fantôme décident de rendre visite aux résidents d'un orphelinat qu'ils affectionnent tout particulièrement.
1. Le retour des héros

Retour aux sources

**Après quelques mois d'absence, je reviens sur ce fandom que j'aime tant, délaissant un peu celui d'Haikyuu (que je pense avoir quand même bien fourni haha). Cela faisait un moment que cette fiction traînait dans mes « esquisses », je l'ai enfin transcrite ! Titre à double sens, en y repensant…**

**J'ai lu une super fiction l'autre jour (To Retrieve Music, de RedVoid), et l'auteur inversait China pour écrire Cihan (pour parler du pays natal de Feitan). J'ai bien aimé l'idée alors, je l'ai reprise et développé dans cette fiction.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'aime beaucoup l'écrire en tout cas !**

**PS : Je tiens à rajouter que le fait qu'il y ait un orphelinat géré par une "Mama" n'a aucun rapport avec The Promised Neverland. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction il y a au moins 6 ans. Mais je vous l'accorde, c'est une sacrée coïncidence (et je m'en suis aperçu il y a peu ^^') !**

**An-joie.**

O_O

Chapitre 1 : Le retour des héros

\- Whoa ! Ça fait un bail que je n'étais pas retourné ici ! s'exclama Sharnalk.

\- Pareil pour moi, continua Phinks, ça doit faire deux ans. Tu y es retourné plus souvent toi, Fei ?

L'intéressé acquiesça.

\- J'y suis resté trois semaines il y a six mois et cinq jours.

Sharnalk sourit. C'était incroyable comment Feitan avait une bonne mémoire pour les dates.

Il y avait seulement quelques jours, ils avaient mis fin à la reine autoproclamée qui avait jeté la terreur sur Meteor City. Elle s'était attaquée à la mauvaise ville et elle n'y avait pas non plus fait long feu, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Les membres de la Brigade Fantôme avait depuis eu du temps pour soigner leurs blessures. Ils connaissaient un médecin ici qui les guérissait toujours de bon cœur depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé d'une mort imminente. Il était d'ailleurs devenu un bon ami des voleurs. Feitan, qui était de loin le plus blessé de tous était presque totalement guéri. Il avait encore quelques fêlures aux côtes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que le médecin avait soigné. Il lui avait dit de faire attention dans les jours qui suivraient et que d'ici une semaine tous ses os seraient réparés.

En attendant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission – Nobunaga pouvait définitivement se débrouiller seul – ils avaient décidé de rendre visite à un des orphelinats de la ville qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Les enfants qui y vivaient était majoritairement originaires de Cihan, comme Feitan. Lorsque ce dernier était plus jeune, l'orphelinat n'existait pas encore. Un jour, une femme a commencé à recueillir les enfants dans les rues et a ouvert l'établissement. Feitan, Phinks et Sharnalk, alors adolescents, avaient aidé à sa mise en place. Feitan avait aussi tissé des liens avec les enfants y résidant. Il lui arrivait, lors de son temps libre, de venir aider Mama (c'était comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient tous) et il aidait les enfants à se faire une place en leur parlant dans leur langue natale.

Mis à part Bonorenof qui était reparti pour « un travail à finir en Cafira », tous les membres qui avaient participé à la défaite de Zazan étaient là, même Kalluto, la jeune recrue.

Ils entrèrent par la porte principale, Feitan en tête de cortège, et arrivèrent dans un hall quelque peu vétuste. Ils tombèrent aussitôt nez-à-nez avec une petite fille qui offrit à Feitan un grand sourire avec des dents de lait manquantes.

\- Je vais chercher Mama ! leur dit-elle en s'éloignant vers une des portes communicantes.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que la petite fille ne revienne avec Mama au bout de la main. Mama était une petite dame qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Elle aussi était originaire de Cihan et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage et de patience pour se faire une réputation dans la ville maudite. Sa force de caractère faisait d'elle une personne respectée de tous ici. Son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle reconnut les visiteurs.

Elle se dirigea vers Feitan et l'embrassa comme son propre fils. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, Fei-chan. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous accueillir ici. Les enfants vont être ravis !

Elle se dirigea vers Sharnalk qui se mit à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour Mama, tu es toujours aussi resplendissante.

\- Et toi toujours aussi charmeur, ta légèreté m'avait manquée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Phinks.

\- Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que tu grandis.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui rapetisses, marmonna-t-il.

Elle monta sur un tabouret – qui se trouvait ici par hasard – et se hissa pour lui pincer les joues, déformant son visage en grimace.

\- Ah Phinks… toujours prêt à faire des bêtises. Je crois que tu ne changeras jamais ! Dommage que tu aies un sale caractère car tu es un très bel homme !

Les autres se moquèrent gentiment et les membres restants, Shizuku et Kalluto furent introduits. Mama était enchantée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

\- Mais venez, venez ! Ne restez pas là, une partie des enfants sont ici.

Elle désigna la pièce qui faisait office de salle de séjour et les invita à y entrer. C'était une grande pièce bien éclairée malgré son style vieillot et sa peinture écaillée. Il y avait en effet plusieurs enfants qui se précipitèrent sur l'asiatique, à peine entré dans la pièce.

\- Feitan ! Hé ! Feitan est revenu !

Il salua les jeunes enfants qui s'étaient attroupés autour de lui. Il leur parla un peu, sous les yeux amusés pour certains, choqués pour d'autres des membres de la Brigade qui ne le pensaient pas aussi populaire auprès des enfants. Les enfants retournèrent à leurs occupations et Feitan se dirigea vers une jeune fille qui devait avoir douze ou treize ans en fauteuil roulant. Un garçon de son âge qui lui ressemblait étrangement se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Lian, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je pète le feu ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois rentré, ça faisait super longtemps ! Oublie pas les techniques que tu dois m'apprendre, je veux être capable de me défendre toute seule, et ne plus compter sur Wei !

\- Même avec des « techniques » comme tu dis, ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, souffla son frère jumeau. Ça fait du bien de te revoir, sourit-il à Feitan.

Feitan présentait ses compagnons aux deux frères et sœur, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, quand une voix retentit.

\- Eh bien moi, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussi vite. Mais je suppose qu'on doit trop te manquer, non ?

\- Mei ! s'exclama joyeusement Sharnalk pendant que la jeune femme arrivait dans la pièce.

Elle était aussi grande que Feitan. Comme les autres résidents, elle devait aussi venir de Cihan, vu ses traits et ses longs cheveux noirs.

Feitan sourit en coin et entra dans son jeu.

\- Pour te revoir toi ? Pas du tout. Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, je serais rentré beaucoup plus tard.

\- Mais tu serais rentré quand même.

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre un instant avant que Mei ne lui saute dans les bras.

\- Six mois et cinq jours, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent et il lui lança ironiquement.

\- Content de voir que tu es encore en vie.

Elle le frappa affectueusement à l'épaule. Ensuite, Mei partit saluer Sharnalk et Phinks. Elle prit Sharnalk dans ses bras et ébouriffa les cheveux de Phinks. Elle savait que ça l'énervait, donc elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter dès qu'elle le voyait. Le grand blond grogna et remit tant bien que mal ses mèches en place.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme te taquiner m'avait manqué, Phinks !

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite fille déboula à toute allure dans la pièce en criant : « Papaaaaa ! »

Tout le monde la suivit du regard, mais non, aucun doute, celui qu'elle appelait de la sorte était bien Feitan.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui fit des bisous partout sur le visage, un gros câlin, il la reposa et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se retourna vers les autres qui le regardaient bizarrement.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes. Yunose n'est pas vraiment ma fille. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle et comme elle n'a que 3 ans et qu'elle n'a jamais connu ses parents, elle m'appelle comme ça.

Les autres semblèrent soulagés de l'apprendre. Feitan en père, c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à accepter et encore moins concevoir.

Le reste de l'après-midi servit au groupe à s'installer dans le bâtiment. Il y avait une chambre assez grande pour eux tous avec assez de lits. Mama était prévoyante et l'orphelinat n'était jamais entièrement plein. Les adolescents ne revenaient que périodiquement, seuls les plus jeunes restaient à plein temps.

Après trente bonnes minutes, Mei partit voir si les quelques membres de la Brigade Fantôme s'étaient bien installés. Elle s'assit sur l'un des lits.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître tous les quatre, remarqua Shizuku.

\- Oui, on peut le dire, dit Sharnalk, je crois que ça fait bien dix ans qu'on s'est rencontré.

\- Neuf ans et huit mois pour être exacte, rectifia Mei.

\- Tu as une aussi bonne mémoire que Feitan, nota Shizuku. Vous avez l'air proches tous les deux.

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

\- Il vient souvent donner un coup de main, c'est pour ça. Tout le monde apprécie son aide ici. Enfin, quand je dis souvent, c'est déjà plus que vous deux !

Elle lança un regard faussement accusateur vers les deux blonds.

\- On est trop occupés pour venir, expliqua Phinks. Nous aussi faut qu'on gagne notre vie ! Et puis passer mon temps libre dans cette ville maudite, non merci !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es trop égoïste.

Elle lui tira la langue et avant qu'il puisse répliquer, elle s'adressa à Kalluto.

\- Dis-moi, tu as l'air bien jeune. Je ne savais pas que la Brigade recrutait en-dessous de l'âge légal.

\- Ce-… Ce n'est pas une question d'âge ! S'exclama maladroitement Kalluto. J'ai été accepté grâce à mes capacités !

\- Eh bien, je suis impressionnée ! Tu as dû travailler dur pour arriver jusque-là !

\- Il est de la famille Zoldyck, lui confia Sharnalk.

\- Je vois… c'est pour ça.

\- Mais… et vous, Mei-san, dit le jeune garçon, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la Brigade Fantôme ?

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Pas envie !

\- Hein ?

\- J'avais pas envie de dépendre de quelque chose. J'ai l'orphelinat, Mama et les enfants et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Tsk, avoue que tu n'es juste pas à la hauteur…, la taquina Phinks.

\- Je te mets au sol quand je veux, continua-t-elle toujours avec un sourire radieux mais qui semblait plein de sous-entendus menaçants.

\- Au fait, où est Feitan ? demanda Sharnalk.

\- Tiens, oui, il ne s'est pas montré depuis un moment… Je vais voir ce qu'il fait.

C'était bientôt l'heure du repas, et Mei chercha Feitan pour lui demander de descendre et de venir tout installer. Elle le retrouva dans une des pièces de l'étage, celle où étaient les berceaux pour les plus jeunes. Feitan était allongé sur le canapé, Yunose couché sur lui. Ils dormaient tous les deux, Feitan ayant encore le livre qu'il lui lisait, posé sur le visage. Mei sourit et partit chercher ses coéquipiers qui revinrent sur la pointe des pieds observer la tendre scène. Sharnalk prit une photo pour immortaliser un moment qu'ils ne verront peut-être plus jamais. Leurs chuchotements ne furent pas assez pour réveiller Yunose, mais largement suffisants pour sortir le brun du sommeil. Il leur montra un air agacé.

Il se leva doucement, faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber Yunose. La petite fille ne fut même pas réveillée par le soudain mouvement. Le brun la tint contre lui et, d'un pas lent et engourdi, partit la déposer dans son lit, dans la chambre adjacente, sous les regards attendris des autres membres.

Ils descendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre le repas. Celui-ci se déroulait dans la cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Une grande table était dressée au centre de la pièce assez grande pour accueillir les enfants et les adultes.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur générale où tous partaient de leur petite anecdote sur les moments qu'ils avaient passé. Le plus surprenant était Phinks qui se débrouillait étonnamment bien avec tous les marmots qui étaient captivés par ses récits. Il les racontait théâtralement et les enfants s'y croyaient tant qu'ils posaient des questions sur un ton très sérieux.

Le soleil se couchait doucement dehors, il n'allait pas faire nuit avant une bonne demi-heure, mais les rayons du soleil inondaient déjà le ciel de leur couleur rouge. Les petits étaient partis se coucher et les adultes (plus Kalluto) restants sirotaient une infusion.

\- C'est bien que vous soyez revenus, commença Mei. Trois des adolescents ont été embrigadés chez les dragons rouges. Il faut qu'on les fasse revenir.

\- Quoi ? fit Feitan. C'est une blague ?

\- Non, et c'est pour ça que je vous en parle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas les surveiller ? C'est ton rôle, non ?

Le ton commençait à monter. Feitan la regardait durement et Mei n'en démordait pas. Personne d'autre n'osait parler.

\- _Mon_ rôle ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Toi, tu n'es jamais là, et tu te permets de faire des remarques sur la sécurité ?

\- Quand je suis là, aucun ne part je te ferai remarquer. Ce sont des enfants, tu es vraiment irresponsable.

\- _ESO ERIDER AÇ !_ s'énerva-t-elle soudain ce qui la fit parler en cihanais.

\- _Ec en tnos euq sed snimag ! Neib rûs sli'uq en tnevuep sap es relliuorbéd slues !_ continua Feitan dans la même langue.

Kalluto commença à avoir des sueurs froides. La seule et unique fois où il avait entendu Feitan s'énerver et parler sa langue natale, ils avaient été en danger de mort. Il se fit tout petit sur son siège.

Les deux se levèrent et partirent dehors pour continuer leur dispute.

\- _Ut se'n sap sniom elbapuoc ! En em etèjer sap al etuaf emmoc ut siaf à euqahc soif !_ dit-elle pleine de colère.

Dans la cuisine, la Brigade Fantôme regardait les deux se disputer violemment, un peu inquiets.

\- On-… On ne devrait pas aller les calmer ? demanda Sharnalk. Feitan peu perdre le contrôle de lui-même quand il est comme ça…

Ils se tournèrent vers Mama qui sirotait calmement son thé, comme si rien n'était en train de se produire. Elle finit par dire.

\- Au contraire, je pense que vous devriez les laisser.

\- Ah oui ? Et si Feitan la tue ? s'insurgea Phinks.

\- Oh crois-moi, il ne le fera pas.

Les autres restèrent dubitatifs. Ils les entendaient encore se disputer dans leur langue natale. Et si c'était Mei qui le tuait le premier ? Ils étaient tous choqués de voir qu'ils avaient le même caractère de cochon. Devant leur réaction, Mama reposa son thé et leur dit : « Suivez-moi, vous allez voir ».

Elle les mena au troisième étage de la bâtisse, entra dans une pièce, prit une chaise et la plaça en face de la fenêtre. Elle s'assit dessus, scruta un point dans la cour arrière (assez grande) où Feitan et Mei se disputaient. Quand elle sembla enfin trouver ce qu'elle voulait, elle leur dit.

\- Vous entendez ?

Ils se concentrèrent un moment. Phinks brisa enfin le silence : « Bah quoi ? »

\- Justement, vous n'entendez plus rien. Ils sont en train de se disputer pourtant, non ?

\- Ils ont déjà fini ? dit naïvement Shizuku.

\- Ça m'étonne que Feitan arrête une dispute comme ça, pointa Sharnalk.

Mama leur fit signe de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

\- Baissez-vous pour ne pas qu'ils vous voient et regardez derrière le pan de mur cassé près de la petite dépendance.

Phinks s'accroupit au niveau de la fenêtre, Sharnalk et Shizuku se mirent sur les côtés et Kalluto juste à côté de Phinks.

Ils plissèrent les yeux pour bientôt les agrandir de surprise.

Plus loin, derrière le mur, pensant être cachés, Feitan et Mei s'embrassaient passionnément. Feitan était dos au mur et tenait Mei contre lui. Aucun doute, ils ne se disputaient plus.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama Phinks.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. C'est peut-être trop choquant pour toi, dit calmement Mama en lui cachant les yeux d'une main.

\- Hé-

Il s'était à peine révolté que Sharnalk, sans même se retourner vers lui, lui mit la main devant la bouche pour le faire taire tout en articulant un « shhh ». Ils étaient absorbé par la scène.

\- Mais alors, ils ne se disputaient pas ? demanda Shizuku.

\- Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font le coup. Ça leur permet d'aller s'isoler pour se bécoter. Le pire, c'est qu'ils pensent que je n'ai rien remarqué. C'est aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous vous doutiez de quelque chose.

Sharnalk regarda Phinks (maintenant libre). Non, ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien.

\- Aaargh ! Comment ça a pu nous échapper ! se lamenta Sharnalk.

\- Ça ne fait peut-être pas si longtemps, on n'a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte…

\- Ça fait huit ans, coupa net Mama.

\- HUIT ANS ?! s'exclama Sharnalk.

\- Je vous en prie, ils ne sont même pas discrets. Ils se lancent tout le temps des regards. Ils n'ont fait que ça pendant le repas, même s'ils étaient à deux endroits différents de la table. Et puis, depuis toutes ces années, je ne compte plus le nombre de baisers volés qu'ils se sont échangés. Même quand vous étiez là, ils ne se gênaient pas. En général, ils se tenaient toujours la main…

Sharnalk tombait des nues. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il pu louper cette information, lui qui habituellement était à l'affût de tout ? Si ça n'avait été qu'aujourd'hui, d'accord, mais là, ça durait depuis huit ans ?! À ce moment, il admirait et était encolère contre Feitan de les avoir berné aussi facilement. Il n'allait pas se faire ravoir de sitôt…

\- Et… pourquoi nous dire ça maintenant, exactement ?

Mama se fit plus sérieuse.

\- C'est à propos de Mei. Je m'inquiète pour elle et c'est un problème bien plus grave.

En bas, les deux tourtereaux avaient fini de s'embrasser et se câlinaient doucement en se disant des mots doux, Mei le nez dans le cou de Feitan.

\- Il y a bientôt trois ans, Mei est revenue avec un bébé qu'elle avait trouvé dans un bâtiment adjacent. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Je sais reconnaître une grossesse, même cachée quand j'en vois une.

L'assistance ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Ce bébé, c'était Yunose.

Nouveaux yeux ronds.

\- C'est… vraiment inattendu comme déclaration, mais en quoi est-elle en danger ?

\- Elle prévoit d'aller rechercher les jeunes embrigadés chez les dragons rouges dans les jours qui suivent. Comme vous le savez, eux aussi manient très bien le nen. Ils sont dangereux et si elle y va seule, j'ai vraiment peur pour sa sécurité. Je ne veux pas que Yunose se retrouve sans mère. Bien sûr, la petite ne le sais pas.

\- Mais… et le père alors ?

Les traits de Mama s'adoucirent un peu et elle regarda l'horizon.

\- Il ne sait pas qu'il a une fille…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et ajouta :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Yunose lui ressemble beaucoup ?

Ils restèrent tous silencieux et échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

\- Eh bien… non, puisqu'on ne sait pas qui c'est.

Mama se retourna vers eux et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Oh que si, vous le connaissez même très bien.

Un nouveau silence.

Puis tout fit un déclic.

\- NOOOOOOON ? s'écria Sharnalk.

\- Haha, c'est pas possible. Non, il doit y avoir une erreur, dit Phinks en réfléchissant à toute allure.

\- Hein ? Fit Kalluto.

\- Le père… c'est… Feitan ? dit Shizuku en espaçant les mots comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- Impossible, catégorisa Sharnalk.

\- Hautement impossible, renchérit Phinks

\- Plus que possible puisqu'elle tient plus de lui que de Mei, ça non plus vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

Nouveau silence.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyables… Bref. Ne lui dites rien. Il faut que j'en touche deux mots à Mei. Il va falloir qu'elle lui dise à un moment ou un autre. Il ne peut pas rester dans l'ignorance. Enfin bon, il la considère déjà comme sa fille, donc ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

O_O

La nuit était tombée dehors. Feitan et Mei s'étaient assis mais se tenaient toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Jusqu'à quand restez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais rester pour une durée indéterminée, mais je ne sais pas ce que veulent faire les autres.

\- Les enfants sont contents que tu sois revenu. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi. Tu as vu comment Wei te regardait ? Il t'adore. Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- Et Lian parle exactement comme toi.

\- Elle a vraiment hâte que tu lui apprennes d'autres techniques. Elle se débrouille bien avec le nen.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

\- Et puis, il y a Yunose.

À son nom, Feitan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Elle est exceptionnelle. Elle connaît tous les grands principes du nen et en maîtrise trois. Elle a un potentiel incroyable.

\- Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est encore jeune.

Feitan soupira.

\- Je sais bien… Mais ce monde ne lui fera pas de cadeaux, encore moins cette ville. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à se défendre et le plus vite possible.

\- Je sais bien. Ne va pas trop vite, d'accord ? Laisse-là quand même un peu profiter de son innocence.

\- Promis.

O_O

Ils retournèrent dans l'orphelinat. Ils retrouvèrent les autres adultes qui étaient redescendus aussitôt qu'ils avaient vu qu'ils rentraient. Ils parlèrent encore jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

Cette fois, Sharnalk pu le constater. Évidemment qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Mei et Feitan. Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se tenaient la main discrètement. Oui, ils étaient discrets, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier. Et puis, ces regards ne trompaient pas non plus.

Ils finirent, tard dans la nuit, par décider à aller se coucher. Mei d'un côté et la Brigade Fantôme dans leur chambre préparée.

Feitan attendit d'entendre le souffle régulier de tout le monde avant de se lever de son lit et de se diriger sans faire de bruit vers le couloir.

\- Où vas-tu, Feitan-san ? chuchota Kalluto.

Il fut surpris de le voir réveillé. Il lui adressa un sourire et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de garder le secret. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, traversa le couloir et entra dans celle de Mei. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Mei se redressa, et lui offrit un baiser avant de se rendormir.


	2. Parler ou agir ?

**Bonjour ! Deuxième chapitre en ligne. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas de retour, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Angeois.**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Parler ou agir**

Le lendemain, lorsque Mei se réveilla, il n'y avait plus personne à côté d'elle. Elle tâta le matelas, la place était encore chaude. Elle se leva, enfila un kimono et descendit dans la cuisine.

Elle y trouva Feitan tenant Yunose d'un bras et cuisinant des œufs brouillés de l'autre.

\- Matinal ?

\- Yunose pleurait. Si je n'étais pas allé la voir, elle aurait réveillé tout l'orphelinat.

Mei se rapprocha d'eux et se mit contre le dos de Feitan et joua avec Yunose qui riait d'un sourire radieux. Elle s'arrêta un moment et déposa un baiser dans le cou du brun. Il ne dit rien et continua de faire la cuisine. Elle vint se placer dos au plan de travail, juste à côté de lui. Place d'autant plus stratégique qu'elle pouvait voir qui descendait les escaliers et arrivait dans la cuisine.

\- Hier, j'étais sérieuse en parlant des jeunes. Il va falloir aller les chercher.

\- Oui, je m'occuperai de ça dans la semaine.

\- Il ne faut pas attendre. On doit faire ça aujourd'hui ou demain sinon, ils les dispatcheront sur le globe. Et tu sais bien ce qu'ils font des recrues qui ne leur conviennent pas.

Pendant un instant, l'air concentré de Feitan se fit douloureux.

\- … Oui. Oui, je sais, dit-il tout bas.

\- Papa est fâché ? demanda soudain Yunose qui était absorbé par le brun.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il doucement en lui souriant un peu. Je réfléchis.

\- « Papa » est préoccupé.

\- C'est quoi « récopuré » ?

\- Quelque chose que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître maintenant, sourit-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de Feitan et lui dit à l'oreille : « Et quelque chose qui n'a qu'un seul remède ». Elle se décala et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il chérissait tous ces moments passés avec Mei d'autant plus qu'ils étaient plutôt rares puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Yunose pouffa de rire en les regardant faire. Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers.

\- Mais à quelle heure vous levez le matin ? c'est dingue, maugréa Phinks.

\- Mal dormi ? demanda Mei qui s'était éloigné de Feitan le temps que le blond arrive.

\- Non, mais les jours sans mission, c'est grasse-mat' ! Dormez un peu, vous aussi !

Il s'assit à la table.

\- J'irai te réveiller la prochaine fois que Yunose pleure, l'informa Feitan.

\- Haaa, non merci…

\- Vinks ! Vinks !

\- Tu vois, elle a envie que ce soit toi.

\- Entre les gosses et récupérer mon sommeil, le choix est vite fait.

Il était à moitié avachi sur la chaise, les cheveux en pétard, des mèches ondulées retombant sur les côtés.

\- Café ? proposa le brun.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Ah ! Enfin réveillés ! fit mama en rentrant dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de cageots remplis d'aliments, Sharnalk derrière elle.

\- C'est Phinks qui s'est levé le dernier, ajouta Mei.

\- T'es pas obligée de préciser, s'insurgea l'autre.

\- Je m'en doutais ! s'écria Sharnalk de bon cœur. Toujours le dernier, et ça, ça n'est pas près de changer !

\- D'ailleurs, où sont Shizuku et Kalluto ? continua Phinks.

\- Partis faire un tour, c'est la première fois que Kalluto vient ici, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la ville.

\- Il va être déçu, le pauvre…

Feitan posa Yunose qui partit quémander l'attention de Phinks. À contrecœur, il la prit sur ses genoux. Enfin, pas tant à contrecœur que ça, puisqu'au fond, il l'adorait comme tout le monde ici, cette petite.

\- J'ai croisé Zuno sur la route, dit Mama. Il m'a à peine regardé, mais j'ai vu de la peur dans son regard.

\- Zuno est un des jeunes qui s'est fait recruter par les dragons rouges, informa Mei.

\- Dragon ! Bwaaaa ! imita Yunose avec des gestes dramatiques.

\- Affaire bientôt réglée puisque je m'en occupe cet après-midi, déclara Feitan.

\- Tout seul ? demanda Sharnalk.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème.

\- Et s'ils sont préparés à te recevoir ?

\- Je viens de tuer une reine fourmi, je peux bien tuer quatre ou cinq humains. Ça me semble plutôt équivalents.

\- Des humains qui peuvent être dangereux, s'énerva Mei.

\- Dangereux pour les jeunes. S'ils l'étaient vraiment pour nous, on le saurait.

\- Feitan.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Mei ! Tu ne doutes quand même pas de moi ?!

\- Non, mais je pense que tu les sous-estimes !

\- Ce sont juste des faibles qui recrutent des plus faibles qu'eux !

\- Et qui les transforment en chair à canon ! Ces hommes sont une réelle menace ! Si leur réseau n'a pas encore été démantelé, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir des bons soldats !

\- Si leur réseau n'a pas encore démantelé, c'est simplement parce ce qu'ils sont discrets !

\- _LEDROB_ ! Feitan ! Tu ne rappelles pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait !?

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans la salle. Rien à voir avec la dispute de la veille. Mei venait de tirer sur une corde sensible. Phinks avait bouché les oreilles de Yunose qui trouvait ça beaucoup plus amusant que la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Le regard de Feitan était sombre. Il dit au bout d'un temps, tout bas.

\- Dangereux ou non, il faut aller aider ces jeunes.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Mei se mit une main sur le visage.

\- Tu y es peut-être allée un peu fort, dit doucement Mama.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut lui faire entendre raison.

\- Feitan est têtu, je crois que tu ne pourras rien y changer, sourit Sharnalk.

\- Vinks, il est où, papa ? demanda naïvement Yunose en se tournant vers Phinks.

\- On va le chercher ? proposa Phinks.

\- Ouiiii !

La petite se leva, prit Phinks par main et le tira vers l'escalier.

\- Je vais discuter avec pour le convaincre de ne pas y aller seul, leur dit Phinks, déjà parti.

\- STOP ! cria Yunose avec de commencer à monter l'escalier. Tu entends ? Il y a plein de monstres qui veulent nous manger !

\- Mais oui ! dit Phinks dramatiquement en entrant dans son jeu. Ils sont des centaines ! Une seule solution, utiliser nos super-pouvoirs.

Il prit la petite fille sous les aisselles et la fit voler tout en montant rapidement les escaliers. Elle riait tellement fort que les enfants de l'étages tendirent le cou par l'encadrement de la porte pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, un grand enfant, commenta Mama tout sourire.

Arrivé sur le palier du premier étage, Phinks, toujours dans le jeu, dit :

\- Oh ! On dirait que nous sommes entrés… dans une zone sans gravité !

Il fit faire de grands bonds à Yunose comme si elle était sur la lune. En même temps, elle regardait dans chaque pièce pour voir si Feitan était là. Aucune trace de lui. Ils continuèrent leur excursion jusqu'au dernier étage où ils le trouvèrent enfin.

Il était assis sur la chaise sur laquelle Mama s'était assise la veille pour leur montrer où Mei et lui se cachaient.

\- C'est là que tu te caches ?

\- Je ne me cache pas.

\- Papa est nul au cache-cache ! On l'a trouvé rapidement !

\- Mei et toi n'êtes pas possibles, soupira Phinks. Tu comptes vraiment y aller seul ?

La petite fille s'approcha de Feitan et quémanda d'aller sur ses genoux. Il la porta et l'assit face à la fenêtre.

\- J'ai pas encore décidé.

\- Tu sais, elle s'inquiète, c'est juste ça. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise pensée derrière ses mots.

Feitan s'adoucit.

\- Je sais bien. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de tout ça et d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'aventure là-dedans.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Yunose était en train de tripoter une des mains de Feitan quand Phinks déclara, presque comme une pensée dite à voix haute :

\- Tu l'aimes comme un fou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yunose ? Bien sûr.

\- Moi aussi j'aime papa _comme un vou_ !

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de Yunose.

Feitan mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Oh, fit-il simplement.

\- J'ai raison ?

Feitan ne le regardait pas, il fixait un point en-dessous de la fenêtre, pensif.

\- C'est moi qui ai refusé qu'elle intègre la Brigade. La mort nous guette à tout moment et… et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, dit-il plus bas.

Phinks se détendit un peu. C'était rare que Feitan se confie aussi facilement.

\- Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Elle est forte aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je vous ai remarqué, dit-il en souriant.

Feitan tourna une mine à demi surprise vers lui.

\- Ah ?

\- Et ça ne date pas d'hier. Au moins deux ans, je dirais. J'ai bien vu toutes ces petites attentions que vous vous donnez quand personne ne vous regarde.

Il avait fait semblant d'être surpris quand Mama leur avait révélé l'information la veille, même si, il l'avouait, il ne se doutait pas que cela faisait aussi longtemps. Son sourire s'agrandit. Feitan fut forcé de sourire aussi.

\- T'es plus perspicace que t'en as l'air. Comment tu l'as découvert ?

\- J'avais des doutes. Et puis, je vous ai surpris par hasard dans l'arrière cuisine.

Tout en ne montrant aucune réaction, Feitan réfléchit à toute vitesse. L'arrière-cuisine… l'arrière-cuisine… est-ce qu'ils _l_'avaient fait dans l'arrière-cuisine ?… Oui. Oui, c'était déjà arrivé. Il ne quitta pas son masque quand il lui demanda :

\- « Surpris » ?

\- On débarrassait la table et j'ai dû aller ranger un objet là-bas. Quand je suis arrivé, vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. Vous auriez tellement pu me voir en plus, je suis resté bête pendant quelques secondes et je suis reparti, l'air de rien.

_Ouf_, pensa l'asiatique. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils auraient pu être découverts dans des circonstances beaucoup moins glorieuses.

\- Haha ! Tu es vraiment étonnant, Phinks ! rit-il.

\- _Vraiment étonnant, Vinks_ ! imita la petite fille.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, Feitan, tu ne penses pas aller voir chez les dragons rouges seul ?

\- Tu peux m'accompagner, si ça te fait plaisir. Ça ne me gênera pas. On fera ça plus rapidement comme ça.

Une nouvelle voix fit irruption dans la pièce, juste derrière eux.

\- Et je viendrai aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Mei…

\- Mei ! cria Yunose gaiement.

Elle agita les bras pour changer de porteur. Mei s'approcha d'eux et pris délicatement Mei dans ses bras. La petite lui fit aussitôt un câlin.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller Feitan. Tu sais que je déteste rester là à ne rien faire. Et de toute façon, tu sais autant que moi que même si tu me disais de rester, je viendrai quand même.

\- Elle marque un point, Feitan, renchérit Phinks.

\- _Elle marque un point, Veitan_, imita Yunose en exagérant, ce qui fit doucement rire la petite assemblée.

\- Et tu oublies que je peux nous garantir l'invisibilité.

La capacité de Mei était d'effacer la présence de quelqu'un (elle y compris) ou d'un objet. Un peu dans le même genre que Feitan, elle perd cette faculté lorsqu'elle est soumise à une émotion forte.

\- Très bien, très bien. Tu viens avec nous. Mais ne pleure pas si tu perds un bras ou une jambe.

Elle sourit, ravie de l'avoir convaincu.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as été blessé, tu as mis le feu à un château.

\- Touché, fit Phinks.

\- _Touché_, répéta Yunose.

\- On fait ça quand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Cet après-midi. Ça sera rapide.

À ce moment précis, il ne savait pas encore combien il avait tort.

O_O

**Fin du deuxième chapitre. **

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! Ça m'intéresse beaucoup !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Dans la gueule du dragon

Chapitre 3 : Dans la gueule du dragon

Les dragons rouges ne se cachaient pas. Les dragons rouges étaient fiers de ce qu'ils étaient et ils ne craignaient personne. La Brigade Fantôme n'avait eu affaire à eux que quelques fois. Sur l'échelle des personnes à craindre, les dragons rouges étaient juste après eux. Ils étaient forts, oui. Pour Feitan, non. Toute personne en dehors de la Brigade était considérée comme faible à ses yeux. Il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à battre (avec certes des blessures parfois importantes, mais là n'était pas la question).

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant l'entrée de ce qui se faisait appeler leur « repaire ». C'était un bâtiment anodin en apparence, mais il était beaucoup plus vaste que ce qu'il laissait voir. Il y avait de nombreuses galeries sous leurs pieds.

Phinks et Mei se tournèrent vers Feitan.

\- Ça va aller, là-dedans, Fei ?

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et dit :

\- C'est du passé, cette histoire. Ils n'ont plus d'emprise sur moi. Allons-y.

Il entra le premier dans le bâtiment. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, bien sûr. Il fallait que les potentielles recrues puissent venir faire connaissance.

La pièce devant eux était pleine de monde. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils virent les nouveaux arrivants.

Avant de partir, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire profil bas – ou plutôt, Mei les en avait convaincu. Ils ne seraient que trois devant plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes. Le plan était de négocier le relâche des jeunes. S'ils disaient non, ils reviendraient invisibles par le pouvoir de Mei.

Ils les laissèrent passer à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils arrivèrent devant le second des dragons rouges. Leur chef avait la réputation d'être souvent en déplacement. Même pendant le séjour qu'il y avait fait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Feitan ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Oh, mais qui voilà donc ?

Le second – qui était en fait la seconde – les toisa avec mépris. Leur rivalité n'avait jamais failli. Les dragons rouges s'étaient toujours crus plus puissants à cause de leur nombre. Mais un homme bien entraîné vaut bien plus que dix amateurs.

\- Nous venons rechercher trois de nos jeunes qui sont venus vous voir, déclara Mei d'une voix sûre.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ce soit elle qui parle.

\- Et pourquoi je vous les rendrais ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont encore jeunes. Je pense que vous avez suffisamment de soldats comme ça.

\- Elle _pense_ ! Oh mais tu es loin d'avoir compris notre fonctionnement ma petite !

Les autres dragons présents éclatèrent d'un rire grave et un peu forcé.

\- Ici, on prend qui on veut quand on veut. Donc non, vous ne récupérerez pas vos mignonnes petites têtes blondes. Et puis, je ne fais pas affaire avec la raclure de la Brigade Fantôme.

Phinks serra les poings.

\- Répète ça, salope, grinça entre ses dents.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Il a dit que nous allions partir.

\- Voilà, c'est la meilleure solution pour des lâches comme vous.

La seconde se tourna vers Feitan.

\- Eh bien, tu es bien silencieux, mon petit Feitan. Tu étais beaucoup plus bruyant la dernière fois qu'on t'as vu, tu sais, la torture et tout ça.

Il lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier dont il était capable. Les dents serrées, il dit à Mei.

\- Désolé pour le plan, mais je crois que c'est le moment où je me la fais, celle-là.

\- Feitan, non !

\- Ah ! Les festivités commencent ! Amenez-vous, bande de faibles ! Cria Phinks.

Ils se mirent dos à dos et Feitan chuchota à Mei : « On s'occupe d'eux. Profites-en pour aller chercher les jeunes. Si je ne me trompe pas, ils doivent être dans la deuxième pièce sur la gauche au sous-sol. La porte qui y descend est derrière la table, là-bas ». Mei soupira. « Vous n'êtes pas croyables… On se rejoint dehors dans trente minutes, ça devrait être suffisant ».

Ils se lancèrent tous les trois vers leurs adversaires. Feitan n'avait pas encore pu récupérer une nouvelle épée, il devait se contenter seulement de ses mains.

Il se jeta sur Zadi, la seconde. Il l'avait bien connu. C'était une des personnes qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Il savait qu'elle était forte. Mais il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Il n'était plus faible. Il n'était plus sans-défense. Il allait lui prouver maintenant.

Elle fut surprise par sa vitesse. Elle évita son coup au dernier moment. Il lui fit quand même une entaille au cou. Il ne lui donna pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, il repartit vers elle à toute vitesse. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fut pas assez réactive. Il lui trancha le bras. Il tomba mollement par terre.

\- Sale gamin !

\- Tu es devenue faible avec les années.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu t'es beaucoup endurci. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Aussitôt, une main lui agrippa la cheville, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui l'avait attrapé qu'on abattit un objet lourd sur sa tête.

Puis, ce fut le noir.

O_O

Il rouvrit les yeux. Une douleur terrible lui traversa la tête. Le monde tournait autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se repérer. Il referma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Quand il sentit que son environnement avait cessé de tanguer, il rouvrit les yeux pour de bons. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il essaya de bouger. Il était à terre, visiblement, allongé contre le béton. À part sa tête qui lui faisait mal, il ne semblait pas avoir d'autres blessures.

Il prêta plus d'attention au nouvel environnement. Une cellule. Était-il en prison ? Comment serait-il arrivé là ? Puis, une odeur lui donna la réponse. Ça sentait le vieux métal… et le sang. Il était dans les sous-sols des dragons rouges. Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, son pouls s'accéléra. Non, il ne revivrait pas ce cauchemar. D'abord, pourquoi cela se produirait ? Maintenant, il était fort, il pourra aisément sortir de la cage. Ils étaient bien naïfs en pensant que de simples barreaux puissent le retenir.

Il se leva. Il vacilla et se retint de justesse au mur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cela devait être dû au coup qu'il avait reçu. Il se sentait quand même bizarre. Il atteignit les barreaux. Il posa ses mains dessus et força pour les écarter.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il réessaya plus fort.

Toujours rien.

La panique le gagna, il la mit de côté. Il devait bien y avoir une autre issue. Et surtout, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Il avait de la force naturellement, mais celle-ci était bien augmentée avec le nen. Que se passait-il ? Il se concentra une nouvelle fois. Rien. Il ne sentit absolument rien.

Soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il atterrit à genoux sur le sol, ses mains glissant sur les barreaux. Il fixait le sol avec des yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien de tout ça n'était normal.

Il voulut appeler quelqu'un, voir s'il y avait de la vie près de lui mais s'y refusa finalement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur lui alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce. Rien. Toujours rien. Aucune idée, aucune issue. Il y avait bien une toute petite fenêtre en haut du mur, mais même avec son petit corps, il ne pourrait pas passer au travers.

Des pas se dirigèrent vers lui. On s'arrêta. On ouvrit la porte. Il ne daigna même pas releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Debout, ordonna froidement la voix.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Débout j'ai dit !

Il reçut un coup de pieds dans les côtes et tomba sur le sol. Deux bras puissants le soulevèrent et le mirent debout. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol, il vit que la porte de sa cellule était ouverte. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il fonça sur l'homme qui lui avait mis un coup de pieds. Il enfonça son coude dans son estomac, l'étourdit en claquant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour finalement prendre sa tête et l'abattre violemment contre son genou qu'il levait. Il n'avait peut-être pas toutes ses forces, mais il connaissait plus d'un tour très utile qui ne demandait pas trop d'énergie ni de puissance. Il le poussa sur le côté et sortit de la cellule.

À sa réaction, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réagisse aussi violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donné ? Une drogue ? L'homme avait l'air confiant en entrant dans la cellule. Pourtant, les autres avaient dû le prévenir qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. Tant pis, la prochaine fois, il écoutera leurs conseils. Sa confiance avait permis à Feitan de s'échapper.

Il prit aussitôt à gauche. Il y avait une porte à l'autre bout du couloir, c'était là qu'il devait aller.

Malheur ! Des personnes entrèrent par celle-ci. Vite, il fallait trouver un plan B ! À gauche encore, il y avait un autre renfoncement. C'était par-là ou il se faisait attraper et, sans pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas jouer le fier.

Il avait à peine tourné qu'il se stoppa net. Devant lui était un grand et gros gaillard, presque trois fois plus haut que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Merde ! Il faut faire demi-tour, il faut-

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et constata avec horreur qu'il était encerclé. Les personnes entrées par la porte étaient juste derrière lui.

Attaquer.

Doit attaquer.

Pour survivre.

Il préféra se jeter sur le petit groupe, il pourrait les éviter avec un peu de chance. Il cassa le bras de l'un, se fit se plier en deux un autre par un coup dans l'estomac et en bouscula un troisième. Mais, alors qu'il était prêt à repartir, deux étaux se refermèrent sur ses bras et le soulevèrent en l'air comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Il essaya de se débattre mais l'homme lui déboita le bras gauche si facilement que Feitan se demandait s'il y avait vraiment mis de la force.

Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'on déboite son bras qui l'ennuya, mais le léger craquement à peine perceptible qui sonna en même temps. Sa blessure contre la reine fourmi n'était pas totalement guérie et là, il venait sûrement de fissurer l'os.

Un des hommes du petit groupe parla.

\- Essaye encore de nous fausser compagnie et on te tue.

\- Je suis censé avoir peur ?

L'homme se rapprocha de lui, énervé et se frottant le coccyx (c'est lui qui était tombé).

\- Tu penses être en position d'argumenter ?

Il lui envoya son pied dans la mâchoire. L'homme prit l'impact du coup. Feitan ricana.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un bras en moins va m'arrêter ? On vous a mal renseigné ici.

\- Sale nabot !

Il lui rendit son coup en lui collant son poing dans la figure. Feitan cracha du sang mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

\- Il est totalement taré…, dit l'une des personnes du groupe.

\- Amenez-le aux injections ! Il fera beaucoup moins le malin après ça.

L'armoire normande le tenait toujours par les bras, à un mètre du sol quand ils entrèrent dans la fameuse pièce. Son bras le gênait, mais il le ré-emboiterait plus tard. Il était à l'affût de la moindre chance de sortie. Plus le temps passait, mieux il se sentait. Il avait bien fait de gagner du temps. Ses forces étaient revenues. Cela confirmait l'hypothèse de la drogue.

Dès qu'il vit l'intérieur de la pièce, il sut qu'il devait partir le plus vite possible. Elle était petite, toute petite. En son centre était un siège de dentiste, mais plus du genre de ceux qu'on trouvait dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques. Il y avait des sangles dessus et des griffures rayaient le bout des accoudoirs. C'était mauvais, ça.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Feitan sentit un relâchement de la part de son tortionnaire. Il fit valser son corps en avant et banda les muscles de ses bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Cela marcha. Il se déboita l'autre bras dans le processus, mais dès qu'il fit au sol, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se jeter contre un mur pour recaler son bras droit et il ré-emboita son bras gauche dans la foulée. Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Des chocs électriques lui avaient parcouru ses deux membres les paralysant un court instant. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses pleines capacités mais c'était amplement suffisant pour s'enfuir d'ici.

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur les renforts qui arrivèrent. C'était presque comique le nombre de personnes présentes dans une si petite pièce. Mais Feitan n'avait pas envie de rire. Là, il était coincé. Ses ravisseurs le firent reculer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, celui opposé à l'entrée. Ils ne l'attaquèrent pas, mais Feitan sentit qu'ils déployaient leur nen. Il y en avait trop dans un endroit aussi confiné. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en protéger. Il se sentit écrasé par tout leur poids. Il avait beau se donner des claques mentales, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette pression. Ridicule. Il était ridicule. Il était pourtant un membre de la Brigade Fantôme ! Jamais en temps normal cela ne serait arrivé !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un homme en blouse blanche entrant dans la pièce. Les autres lui firent de la place quand il marcha vers l'asiatique. Feitan écarquilla les yeux. Il le reconnaissait.

\- Oh Feitan. Que je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu as presque grandi, on dirait ! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme ! Je savais que tu finirais par revenir.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait pas que ce type lui mette la main dessus. Surtout pas ! Il était fou et il aimait faire des expériences sur les êtres humains en particulier.

Feitan était toujours plaqué contre le mur, écrasé par la pression de nen qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il sentit une perle de sueur couler le long de sa joue. L'homme en blouse blanche frappa une fois dans ses mains et fit un pas en avant.

\- Allons, ne fais pas le timide. Tu nous connais bien !

Fuir. Il fallait fuir.

Un regain d'adrénaline parcourut son corps. À vitesse éclair, il perça à travers la foule, tout droit vers la porte. Il sentait qu'il avait presque retrouvé toutes ses capacités physiques. Il blessa toutes les personnes tentant de le retenir, et surtout, qui étaient sur son chemin.

Il était sorti ! Il avait réussi à sortir de cette maudite pièce ! Il y avait encore quelques personnes attroupées à l'entrée, il leur passa au travers. Ils ne pourraient plus le retenir. Il courut le plus vite possible vers la porte de sortie, celle qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Soudain, il eut l'impression que son corps était transpercé par des lances, mais de l'intérieur. De ses pieds, jusqu'à la tête. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et tomba au sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? QU'EST-CE C'ÉTAIT ?! Il se tordait de douleur et, contre sa volonté, gémissait tant cela était insupportable.

Il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient doucement de lui, comme s'ils savaient tous qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper d'ici. C'était sa troisième tentative et elle venait une nouvelle fois d'être réduite à néant. Un nouveau sentiment désagréable grandit dans sa poitrine, rivalisant presque avec la douleur qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

Le ton de l'homme était beaucoup plus froid.

\- Lorsque tu étais inconscient, je t'ai injecté un nouveau produit de ma fabrication. Il contient un peu de mon pouvoir ce qui fait que je peux le contrôler à distance. Bien sûr, il n'est pas encore parfait et les effets sont de courte durée… Mais je suppose que cela suffira amplement. Le chef va être content de savoir qu'on a enfin mis la main sur une patte de l'Araignée.

\- Les jeunes…, articula l'asiatique, c'était juste une raison...

\- Bien deviné ! La Brigade Fantôme qui rentre au pays, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, il fallait qu'on profite de cette occasion.

Feitan ne répondit rien. Il était tombé dans leur piège le plus bêtement du monde. Il savait que c'était dangereux d'y retourner, mais il pensait qu'il était devenu suffisamment fort.

\- Ah, je n'ai pas fini. Je suppose que tu dois encore avoir des questions sur ton état. Le produit que l'on t'injecte permet un relâchement musculaire. Fort ou pas, tout le monde devient aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Et bien sûr, le dernier additif que j'y ai rajouté est un bloqueur de nen. Il t'oblige à rester en zetsu. D'après les traces de nen dans le château de la fourmi, c'est toi qui as provoqué cette immense explosion. Je suis impressionné, vraiment. Qui pourrait croire que quelqu'un comme toi soit doté d'un tel pouvoir ?

Feitan ne l'écoutait plus, malgré la douleur, il essayait de ramper jusqu'à la porte.

\- Ahlala. Tu es décevant, mon petit. Tenez-le bien, on va faire ça ici.

Quatre individus lui sautèrent dessus et l'immobilisèrent. Il tenta de se débattre, en vain. L'un d'eux lui attrapa les cheveux et lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, Feitan vit le scientifique sortir une seringue de la poche de sa blouse.

\- Injection numéro deux.

Il sentit l'aiguille entrer dans son cou. Il serra les dents. Les aiguilles, il avait vraiment horreur de ça. Il sentit aussi le liquide parcourir ses veines et se répandre dans son corps. Aussitôt, tout son corps se détendit subitement. Ses forces le quittaient. La panique reprit le dessus.

On le lâcha. Il essaya de leur donner des coups, mais ses membres ne répondirent pas. Même en y mettant toute son énergie, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. L'homme vit bien les tentatives de l'asiatique. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau. Remmenez-le dans sa cellule.

On le prit comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac et il fut jeté sur le sol de sa cellule. Après tous ses efforts, il était revenu au point de départ. Il tentait désespéramment de bouger. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille de cet enfer.

Puis il réalisa.

Cette sale sensation qui grandissait en lui, c'était de la honte, de la frustration. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait ressenti. Il détestait ça.

Il resta couché sur le sol froid.

Il ne sut pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent. Quelqu'un entra dans la cellule. Ils n'avaient même pas verrouillé la porte. C'était dire à quel point ils le savaient faible. Feitan en prit encore un coup au moral.

Faible.

Il était devenu faible.

On lui parla, mais il ne répondit pas. On lui posa une question. Il s'agissait de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon alors il ne répondit toujours pas.

On le rua de coups avant le prendre pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Il avait un goût de fer dans la bouche. Bah, peu importe. Il était faible de toute façon et les faibles étaient destinés à ce genre d'humiliation.

On l'assit sur une chaise. Il ne tenait pas vraiment bien. On l'y attacha.

\- Tu apprécies notre accueil, Feitan ?

C'était la seconde. Zadi. Elle était aussi laide que mauvaise.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je veux les noms et les capacités de tous les membres de la Brigade Fantôme.

\- Pff, se moqua Feitan.

Elle lui asséna un poing dans la figure et un autre dans le ventre.

\- Remoque-toi de moi et je te saigne.

\- Vous êtes ridicules. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir connaître nos pouvoirs ? En fait, vous avez trop peur de nous affronter directement pour le découvrir.

Nouveau coup de genoux dans les côtes. Un crac sonore retentit. Feitan serra les dents. Il allait falloir qu'il arrête de la provoquer s'il ne voulait pas finir en mille morceaux.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

Il resta silencieux. Il se contentait de la regarder, un air de défi dans les yeux.

\- Alors ? Réponds !

Il la regardait.

\- Très bien. On va faire comme avant, ça va te rappeler de doux souvenirs.

Elle lui prit la main et lui brisa un doigt. Il serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien. Elle lui reposa la question. Toujours pas de réponse. Un autre doigt en moins. Elle recommença encore trois autres fois. Feitan ne fit pas un bruit.

\- Tenace.

Elle finit par lui donner un violent coup dans ses doigts cassés. Un gémissement lui échappa et sa respiration se fit plus courte.

\- Ah ? Tu as mal alors ?

Feitan ne souriait plus, c'était douloureux mais pas insupportable.

Quelques instants plus tard, il heurtait de nouveau le sol de la cellule. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sans protection, ses blessures étaient très douloureuses. Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir _vraiment_ mal. D'accord, plus d'une fois, il avait pris de sérieux coups et plus d'une fois, heureusement que Phinks ou quelqu'un d'autre était là pour le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour le soigner rapidement dans son entourage.

Mais cette situation était pire. Là, il ne pouvait que subir, même pas se défendre. Il s'était fait bêtement avoir. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'ils ne l'attendaient pas préparés ? Il avait été naïf, il avait baissé sa garde. Comment avait-elle fait pour le capturer ? Qui lui avait attrapé la cheville à ce moment-là ? Et, chose étrange, son bras était déjà remis sans aucune cicatrice alors qu'il l'avait tranché.

Il pensa alors à Mei et Phinks. Comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Comment allaient-ils ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient aussi été attrapés ? Tout mais pas ça. Si eux ne pouvaient rien faire, personne ne viendrait les chercher. C'était trop dangereux pour Sharnalk, Shizuku et la nouvelle recrue. Il fallait absolument que Phinks et Mei soient sortis indemnes.

O_O

Cela faisait un jour qu'il était retenu ici. On lui avait donné un repas. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il était persuadé qu'il y aurait des drogues dedans. Au beau milieu de la nuit, trois personnes sont entrées dans sa cellule. Deux l'ont tenu pendant que la troisième lui faisait une nouvelle injection.

Ses pensées n'étaient plus claires. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il se concentra sur ses compagnons, sur Mei et sur tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. Pensées positives. Aies des pensées positives.

C'est là que les cauchemars commencèrent.

Il était abandonné. Abandonné une nouvelle fois. Ses compagnons d'arme le reniaient, il n'était pas assez fort pour rester dans la Brigade. Il avait beau revenir vers eux, ils le rejetaient. Ils lui disaient qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

C'était la même chose à l'orphelinat. Ses jours d'absence n'étaient plus tolérés, les enfants, blessés, ne voulaient plus le voir. Il leur avait fait trop de mal en restant à l'écart. Yunose ne le regardait même plus. Elle avait peur de lui.

Mei le frappait. Elle lui hurlait de s'en aller, qu'il était un déshonneur pour eux. Il ne méritait pas tout ce monde qui l'attendait alors qu'il n'était jamais là. « J'en ai marre de faire semblant, alors autant te l'avouer. Tu es trop collant. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Ma vie sera plus sereine sans toi » lui dit-elle. « Ah, et dernière chose. Je rejoins la Brigade, il y aurait une place de libre m'aurait-on dit. »

Il était seul.

Comme au début.

Il était revenu à son exact point de départ.

O_O

* * *

**Coucou :) Je ne sais toujours pas si cette fiction plaît... S'il y a des visiteurs, je suppose que oui ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com, j'aimerai vraiment savoir :)**


	4. Voyage en enfer

Chapitre 4 – Voyage en enfer

FLASHBACK

Dès sa naissance, on le renia. On le jeta même aux ordures. C'était l'enfant de trop, s'il pouvait disparaître et mourir, tout serait plus simple. Seulement, le destin voulut le garder en vie un peu plus longtemps. Il fut recueilli par une femme. Cette femme, c'était Zadi.

Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme sa mère, pas plus qu'elle l'avait considéré comme son fils. Non, elle avait vu en lui un objet qu'il serait plaisant de faire hurler.

Dès ses premières semaines, elle l'enferma dans une cage. Il était attaché par le cou à une grosse chaîne. On l'emmenait dehors parfois, mais cela restait très rare. On tirait sa chaîne pour le faire avancer et il se faisait en général humilier.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la première fois où il avait été torturé et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ça s'était produit.

Zadi était aussi de Cihan. C'est elle qui se chargea de son éducation et elle s'assurait qu'il ne puisse pas entendre la langue la plus répandue de la région. Elle lui parlait en Cihanais ou faisait venir des professeurs pour lui donner les bases en mathématiques et en langue.

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle s'était donné cette peine. Après tout, un individu sans aucun libre-arbitre était beaucoup moins dangereux et beaucoup plus malléable. Mais non, Zadi les préférait pensants, ce qui leur permettait de se rendre compte de l'injustice de leur sort. Feitan s'était même révélé être un sacré rebelle et avec le recul, il s'était rendu compte que c'est ça qui lui avait plu, à cette psychopathe. Il lui lançait des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait du mal et le voir se briser était la chose qu'elle aimait le plus.

Seulement, il s'était endurcit pendant ses huit longues années de captivité et il avait réussi à intérioriser ses émotions. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était fait rejeter aux yeux de Zadi, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité.

C'est à partir de là que sa vie commença vraiment. Il rencontra les autres membres de ce qui allait devenir plus tard la Brigade Fantôme.

Les huit années qu'il avait vécues chez les Dragons Rouges avaient été un calvaire. Chaque jour, il se faisait torturer, maltraiter, abuser, autant physiquement que mentalement. Le pire avait été la torture au feu. On lui approchait un tisonnier brûlant et on le marquait sur tout le corps. Bien sûr, ils étaient bien équipés en guérisseurs au nen et Feitan ne garda jamais aucune cicatrice ni aucune séquelle de ce qu'on lui infligea.

Il n'était pas malheureux à cette époque. Il n'avait jamais connu quoique ce soit d'autre. Il apprit bien ce qu'était la douleur, ça oui. Il pouvait faire la différence entre les moments où il se sentait bien et ceux où ça n'allait pas. Plus que physiquement, il réussit à mieux diagnostiquer ses états mentaux.

Il ne pleura que très rarement. Les fois où ça arriva se produisirent peu avant qu'ils le jettent dehors. Tout intérioriser ne lui faisait pas de bien et la nuit, quand il était enfin seul, il se laissait aller. Il y avait aussi des fois où la torture allait trop loin, particulièrement avec _lui_. Après qu'il l'ait vu, Feitan sentait une partie de lui-même perdue à jamais. Fort heureusement, leurs rencontres n'atteignirent jamais le nombre quatre. Ce compte-là en particulier, Feitan le tenait rigoureusement. On n'oubliait pas ces entretiens.

O_O

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même à ces pensées. Cela le rendait malheureux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien cerné le bonheur mais il avait pris goût à la liberté. Il n'y avait pas plus libre que lui. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait.

Et être privé d'elle était la pire chose au monde.

On ouvrit soudain sa cellule. Il ne regarda pas de qui il s'agissait. Il s'en fichait. Lui, il voulait sortir. Mais dans cet état, c'était chose impossible. On le traîna jusque dans une pièce. On l'assit sur la chaise. Il reconnut la pièce, c'était celle où il avait tenté de s'enfuir la veille, celle avec le fauteuil à sangles.

Il ne montra rien, mais un peu de panique s'immisça en lui. On lui attacha les poignets et les jambes. Cette fois-ci, c'était Helbur, un sous-fifre de Zadi, qui s'occupait de l'interrogatoire. Il l'observa un instant, étonné du manque de réaction de Feitan.

\- Silencieux à ce que je vois.

\- …

\- Très bien. Ça n'en sera que plus satisfaisant quand tu pousseras des cris de douleurs.

Feitan le regarda froidement.

\- Huhu. Tu crois que ça a de l'effet sur moi ? Bon, on reprend : je veux des noms et des capacités.

Il lui cracha au visage.

Helbur lui décocha un coup de poing dans le visage. Ses cheveux vinrent cacher ses yeux lorsqu'il tourna la tête. Il ne dit rien, ne montra rien.

Il sentit soudain qu'on libérait sa jambe droite. Il avait un peu regagné de l'énergie, mais pas assez pour pouvoir se défendre. Elle fut soulevée en l'air.

\- Tu es vraiment agaçant. On va voir comment ça va marcher sur toi.

Tout en le regardant, l'homme serra de plus en plus son tibia entre ses mains. Petit à petit, Feitan sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il écarquillait les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'était arrêté de respirer.

CRAC !

Le bruit résonna dans la pièce.

Feitan cria.

Du sang tomba sur le sol.

Sa jambe était pliée dans un angle bizarre et ses os brisés avaient transpercé sa peau. Il avait laissé paraître sa douleur. Juste un cri. Un cri de trop. Il le regretta amèrement d'une part pour sa fierté qui n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais surtout pour le sourire sadique que lui adressa son tortionnaire.

\- Oh ? Ça t'avait manqué de crier comme ça ?

Feitan le fusilla du regard, mais il ne tint pas longtemps. Sa jambe lui faisait trop mal. Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration et de ne pas la regarder mais Helbur appuya légèrement dessus, ce qui le fit crier de nouveau. Il gémissait, incapable de se maîtriser, incapable de contrôler la douleur et surtout incapable de s'en protéger.

\- Je pense que tu vas avoir plus de mal à t'enfuir maintenant. Alors ? Toujours pas de réponse ?

\- Casse-moi… autant de membres que tu veux… j'dirai rien !

\- Hm… on va laisser mijoter tout ça. Quand tu seras à bout psychologiquement, on reviendra te chercher.

Il fit signe à ses subordonnés de le remettre dans sa cellule.

O_O

Ils le jetèrent dans sa cellule comme une ordure. Après tout, c'était aussi ce qu'il était devenu. Des flashs traversaient sans cesse ses yeux : la Brigade le reniant, ses camarades le délaissant pour de bon, l'orphelinat lui fermant ses portes et Mei le rejetant. Il n'avait pas été familier à cette sensation depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il s'était lui-même fait jeter. On lui avait souvent répété ici : il ne valait rien et personne ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Il fixait le plafond de sa cellule sans réellement le voir. Le désespoir l'envahit. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement mal, non seulement à cause de ses blessures mais aussi parce qu'il voyait. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer ce trop-plein d'informations qui arrivaient à son cerveau. Sa respiration était rapide et rauque. Il s'en rendit compte assez tard. Depuis combien de temps se donnait-il en spectacle comme ça ? Il faisait nuit dehors, mais impossible de dire quelle était l'heure.

Dès qu'il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir, de terribles images s'affichaient dans sa vision. Mei et Phinks ne s'en étaient pas sortis. C'était pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas venus. _Ils_ les avaient torturés eux aussi et finalement tués. Plus personne ne viendrait le chercher dans ce trou. Personne ne _voudra_ venir le chercher. Il était la personnification même de la honte, de la faiblesse et de la disgrâce.

Un pic de douleur le fit sursauter. Sa jambe était dans un très mauvais état et il ne pouvait même pas essayer de calmer la douleur. Il ne pouvait que rester immobile. Il regarda par la petite fenêtre. C'était déjà le jour ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas le temps passer ?

Il essaya quand même de bouger.

Ah.

C'était mieux.

Il pouvait se redresser, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait retomber à tout moment. Il parvint à se mettre en position assise. Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa jambe ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il était habitué à voir autant de sang, même sur lui, mais là, la blessure était particulièrement moche. Il fallait qu'elle se remette, sinon, il ne pourrait plus marcher.

Il repensa à la première fois qu'il s'était dit qu'il était _libre_. Il venait de voler à manger sur un étalage et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais courir ? Même si on venait le libérer, cela servirait-il à quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans ses jambes. Ses mains, qui entouraient son genou, se mirent à trembler, de même que sa vue.

Une menace bien plus grande arriva.

\- Feeeeitaaaaan ! chantonna une voix masculine.

Feitan se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre. Il oublia sa jambe, il oublia sa douleur.

Tout mais pas _lui_.

Un homme de la taille de Phinks au moins marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule. Il n'était pas armé. Il abordait un sourire sadique.

\- Content de me voir ?

Feitan demeurait sans voix. La peur, la vraie, c'était lui. Il avait cauchemardé souvent à son sujet. Il le hantait même encore aujourd'hui. Si la peur ne le terrassait pas autant, il aurait tout à fait pu courir et s'enfuir.

Il le regarda avancer doucement vers lui petit à petit. Il passa la porte de la cellule. Feitan ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il ne respirait plus.

Doucement, l'homme le prit dans ses bras et le souleva.

\- Oh, tu es toujours aussi léger, que c'est agréable de te porter de nouveau.

Il le regarda, visiblement déçu par quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal voyons, sourit-il gentiment.

Voyant que Feitan ne disait rien, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Nous allons faire un petit jeu, toi et moi. Ça te dit ?

Rien dans le ton de sa voix ne laissait présager ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- On joue à chat. Comme je suis gentil, je te laisse quelques secondes s'avance, tu es d'accord ? Mais joue le jeu, sinon ça ne sera pas intéressant.

Il le posa délicatement au sol. Feitan continuait de le regarder, yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte. Il continuait de trembler. Sa gorge était sèche, et il sentait au contraire que ses yeux étaient de plus en plus humides. Ils le brûlaient. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir maintenant, il réduirait tout le complexe en cendre et _lui_ avec.

\- Tu as dix secondes. Un…

Un regain d'espoir le parcourut. Il se retourna et commença à ramper vers l'autre bout du couloir, vers la porte. Il pouvait l'atteindre, il pouvait le faire ! Même avec une jambe cassée !

Il l'entendait décompter lentement derrière lui. Allez, plus que quelques mètres ! Plus vite !

\- … dix… J'arrive ! chanta-t-il.

Il ne courut pas vers Feitan. Il prit son temps pour lui laisser croire qu'il avait une chance d'en réchapper.

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué. Tu étais un de mes préférés tu sais ?

La boucle de sa ceinture tinta. Feitan puisa dans ses dernières ressources.

Il atteignait presque la porte quand deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

\- Non ! cria l'asiatique.

La panique l'envahit. Il essaya de se débattre, mais les mains le tenaient fermement. Elles passèrent sous son t-shirt.

\- Ta peau est toujours aussi douce. Pourtant, ils ne t'ont pas vraiment fait de cadeaux ici. Tu prends soin de toi, c'est bien.

Les dents serrées, le brun planta ses ongles dans le sol pour échapper à son emprise, même ceux de sa main cassée.

Fuir !

FUIR !

FUIR !

L'homme s'était agenouillé derrière lui. Soudain, il empoigna sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

\- Bon, il est temps de s'amuser…

Feitan ne l'entendit pas finir sa phrase. En fait, il n'entendait plus rien du tout depuis que son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus. Les mains de l'homme tenaient toujours fermement sa taille. Elles s'enlevèrent de lui d'un même geste. Qu'avait-il prévu ? Comment allait-il lui faire subir ce qu'il avait prévu ?

Deux bras le prirent sous les aisselles et le soulevèrent. Non, non, il ne voulait pas ! IL NE VOULAIT PAS !

Il ferma les yeux et se débattit comme il le put. Il voulait se faire tout petit, il voulait qu'on l'abandonne pour toujours dans un coin.

Des mains arrêtèrent ses mouvements en le tenant par les poignets. Il allait l'attacher ! Il allait l'attacher pour pouvoir lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait !

\- Feitan !

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Phinks, Phinks était là. C'était lui qui le tenait. Le brun s'arrêta aussitôt de se débattre, mais sa respiration saccadée et ses tremblements restèrent, eux.

\- P-P-Phinks ?

Il entendit sa propre voix et se détesta encore plus.

\- Tout va bien, Fei, on est là.

\- … on ?

Mei arriva dans son champ de vision. Elle essayait de sourire, mais elle était visiblement inquiète.

\- Il ne pourra plus rien te faire, Feitan.

Il ne comprenait rien. C-Comment ? Ils étaient vivants ? Ils n'avaient pas été capturés ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'ils s'étaient enfuis ? Mei passa une main sur son visage, son pouce lui caressa la joue. Il glissait. Était-il en train de pleurer ? Pour de vrai ? Était-il si pitoyable que ça ?

Il voulait leur poser une tonne de questions, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ni sortir les mots de sa bouche.

\- Partons. On ne va pas traîner ici plus longtemps.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Mei ?

Elle souffla un coup.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, mais je vais tout faire pour nous sortir d'ici.

Feitan s'éleva du sol. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Phinks l'avait pris contre lui. Il vit un corps décapité par terre, dans une mare de sang.

C'était bien. _Il_ ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible. Feitan n'avait plus d'énergie. Même si la drogue faisait moins effet, il avait puisé dans ses ultimes ressources pour échapper à son persécuteur. Il fixait le visage de Phinks. Il était concentré, ses yeux regardaient partout. Il vit Mei dans sa vision périphérique qui menait le petit cortège.

Avant de s'évanouir, il pensa qu'il était chanceux d'avoir des amis comme eux.

O_O

La première chose dont il prit conscience fut l'odeur. Elle était familière. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était allongé. Le soleil éclairait les murs orange écaillés. Il essaya de se redresser. Il y eut du mouvement à côté de lui.

\- Oh ! Feitan ! Tu es réveillé ! Heu... ne bouge pas ! Je vais chercher Mama et les autres !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était, mais ça devait être un des gamins de l'orphelinat. L'orphelinat, oui, car s'il avait bien analysé, c'est là qu'il se trouvait.

Soudain, plein de personnes entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis avant qu'ils n'entrent, et put mieux voir la petite assemblée qui se formait autour de lui. Mei vint s'installer près de lui.

\- Content de voir que tu es réveillé, dit-elle.

\- On a vraiment cru que tu allais dormir pendant au moins une semaine, rajouta Sharnalk en riant.

Feitan n'arrivait toujours pas à dire la moindre parole. Il était surpassé par ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Phinks répondit à sa question muette.

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu dors.

Il les regarda tous, pratiquement tous les résidents de l'orphelinat étaient à son chevet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? réussit-il à dire.

\- Les Dragons Rouges t'ont attrapé, commença gravement Phinks. On a réussi à récupérer les jeunes avec Mei, mais dans la foulée, ils t'ont fait prisonnier. On a mis un bout de temps avant de trouver où ils t'avaient caché exactement.

Il omettait certains détails exprès.

\- Vous… vous êtes quand même venus me chercher ?

Mei, Phinks et les autres membres de la Brigade Fantôme se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Bien sûr ! On n'allait pas te laisser là-bas quand même !

\- C'est juste que je croyais… j'ai vu des choses… et…

\- Et c'était des mensonges, Feitan, continua Mei. Jamais on ne t'abandonnera.

Il n'osa pas les regarder. Sa fierté était partie pour de bon. Il avait été pitoyable devant eux, jamais il ne pourrait assez se racheter.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Veux papa !

Quelque chose gigota sur sa gauche. Yunose était dans les bras Wei et tendait ses petites mains vers Feitan. Le jeune garçon la laissa finalement aller avec lui. Feitan la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Papa est le meilleur, dit Yunose en se blottissant contre lui.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur.

\- Je… je ne vous mérite pas…, dit-il tout bas.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Mama dit :

\- Bon, les jeunes, il est temps de laisser les grands entre eux.

Ils ne dirent rien et obéirent à Mama. Ils quittèrent la pièce doucement, ne laissant que les membres de la Brigade Fantôme et Mei. Même Yunose partit avec le groupe. Ils allaient parler de choses qu'elle était encore trop petite pour comprendre.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait, là-bas ? demanda finalement Phinks.

\- Torturé…

\- Quelle genre ?

\- Hey, Phinks, tu ne trouves pas que tu le brusque un peu trop ? dit Mei.

\- Il faut que je sache exactement pour leur refaire la même chose en pire.

\- Ils ont mis au point une drogue qui paralyse et bloque les pouvoirs à celui qui la reçoit. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Ils attendaient cette occasion pour récupérer des informations sur la Brigade.

\- Ils sont sérieux ?

\- Ils n'ont qu'à venir nous affronter en vrai pour l'apprendre !

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Et puis… il y a eu cet homme que vous avez tué.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin. Rien que de se remémorer son visage était traumatisant.

\- C'était _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement le blond en survêtement.

Feitan hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien.

\- Je l'ai décapité, dit Phinks. Il est bien mort, crois-moi.

\- On aurait dû arriver plus vite…, commença Mei. Leur complexe de tunnel était un véritable labyrinthe. On a finalement réussi à trouver un de leur membre et on l'a torturé pour qu'il nous dise où se rendre exactement.

\- C'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû rentrer dans leur jeu dès le début, fit Feitan. Je fais un piètre leader…

\- Il faut croire que c'est le destin du chef de se faire embêter par l'ennemi, sourit doucement Sharnalk.

\- Il doit toujours se retrouver séparé du groupe… Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas tombé sur moi, remarqua Shizuku.

\- On a vraiment eu les boules, tu sais ? reprit Phinks. On a vraiment cru qu'ils t'avaient tué.

\- Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû…, commença le blessé.

\- Non ! s'écria Mei. Non, parce qu'il y a des gens ici qui s'inquiètent pour toi ! Tu es plus apprécié que ce que tu crois. On est content d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi avec nous. On forme une famille. Tous.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit une de ses mains. Il redressa la tête pour la regarder, un peu surpris. Elle était déterminée. Il regarda les autres qui lui sourirent. « Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur nous » disaient leurs yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Mei reprit :

\- Feitan. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Elle le regardait très sérieusement. Elle souffla un coup.

\- Yunose est ma fille.

Il haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres. Après avoir rapidement réfléchi, il commençait à froncer les sourcils qu'elle enchaîna aussitôt :

\- Et tu es le père.

Il écarquilla les yeux pour de bon. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient figés tous les deux. Le reste de la Brigade, déjà que peu à l'aise par ce brusque changement de sujet, sortit en douce.

\- Quoi ? finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix.

\- Yunose est notre fille. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que… j'avais peur que tu changes ton comportement vis-à-vis de nous tous.

Feitan ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se passait trop de choses en trop peu de temps dans sa vie en ce moment.

\- Mei…

\- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais il fallait que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre. Tu méritais de savoir. Juste, promets-moi… promets-moi de ne jamais nous oublier…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je la considérais déjà comme ma fille avant. Ça ne me change pas tant que ça… finalement.

Mei soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Ils restèrent là un moment, à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Feitan finit par dire.

\- Là-bas, j'ai… j'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais…

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

\- On ne t'aurait pas abandonné, Feitan. On aurait continué à chercher, exactement comme on l'a fait là.

\- Il faut à tout prix que Yunose ne croise jamais les Dragons Rouges. Quand je repartirai, protège-là. Empêche quiconque de savoir qui elle est.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

(«_ « )

Feitan resta alité encore quelques jours. Il fallait que sa jambe guérisse avant de pouvoir la poser par terre. Quelle poisse, lui qui venait juste de se remettre de son combat contre la « reine » des fourmis…

Son attitude vis-à-vis de Yunose ne changea pas. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, il avait toujours été paternel avec elle, plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre enfant de l'orphelinat. C'était peut-être un genre d'instinct.

Ils repartirent une semaine plus tard. Ils dirent au revoir aux habitants de l'orphelinat et à Mama et partirent.

\- Ça faisait quand même longtemps que vous nous faisiez des cachoteries, avec Mei, dit Sharnalk alors qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru quelques kilomètres.

\- Vous auriez été trop bruyants.

\- Quoi ? Nous ? Trop bruyants ?

\- Tu réponds toi-même à ta question, Phinks, soupira le brun.

\- C'est là que je me dis qu'on ne sait finalement pas grand-chose les uns sur les autres, remarqua Sharnalk.

\- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? fit Phinks. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer, peut-être que l'un de nous sera amené à trahir les autres un jour…

\- Ce n'est pas très optimiste…, remarqua Kalluto.

Feitan accéléra légèrement et s'arrêta devant eux, leur barrant la route.

\- Vous en savez trop sur moi désormais. Je pourrais vous tuer pour ça…

\- Mais… ? l'encouragea Phinks un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais quelque chose me pousse à vous faire confiance. Enfin, vous savez de quoi je suis capable si jamais j'apprends que l'un de vous leur a fait du mal.

Ils pensèrent tous aux tortures qu'il avait infligées, aux nombreux cris d'agonie qu'ils avaient entendus et surtout aux mini-soleils qu'il était capable de créer. Ils déglutirent tous.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. On le sait bien.

\- Et puis, c'est un peu notre famille à nous aussi, ne l'oublie pas. On ne leur fera jamais de mal.

Feitan les regarda un instant et adoucit son visage. Il se retourna et reprit la route.

\- Vous avez intérêt, dit-il.

Sharnalk et Phinks s'échangèrent un regard attendri. C'est qu'il aurait un côté protecteur, leur Feitan !

\- Alors, _chef_, que fait-on exactement ? relança Shizuku.

\- On part aider cet imbécile de Nobunaga. Ensuite, on avisera. Faudra penser à prendre des nouvelles de Danchou et savoir si notre exorciste l'a trouvé.

\- Eh bien, c'est reparti, on dirait, sourit Sharnalk.

* * *

**Cette fiction est finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !**

**Dites-moi votre avis en commentaire, ça me fera plaisir d'avoir plus de retours :)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé ! J'ai continué à l'écrire pour vous cette fiction !**

**À plus !**


End file.
